


A Very Marauder Musical Sample (Quirrell meets Flowermort)

by KittenKisses



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: AVPM References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKisses/pseuds/KittenKisses
Summary: I'm not sure if I'll continue it but here's a random part of A Very Marauder Musical which is a little daydream going on in my head right now.Hope you enjoy it :)





	A Very Marauder Musical Sample (Quirrell meets Flowermort)

**Author's Note:**

> Background to this piece is Quirrell just saved James and co. from a Troll :/

James: Cool! I can't believe we just beat a troll!

Sirius, Lupin, Peter, James: *Hand signs* Awesome!

James: Lets go beat up Snivellus to celebrate!

*Quirrell starts to follow James and his gang*

James: Hey, not you Quirrell.

Quirrell: *Sad music* But I thought... I was your... friend?

James: Hey, everyone know you can’t have more than two friends. *He puts his arms round Sirius and Lupin. Peter tries to join in but gets shoved away*

Quirrell: But... I saved you from a Mountain troll. We can’t not be friends after that.

James: Oh my God Quirrell that is the stupidest [censored] thing I've ever heard.

Sirius: Yeah, why don’t you just get out of here Squirrel. It’s not like anyone likes you anyway.

Quirrell runs offstage, sobbing. 

Lights dim.

When they brighten again we find Quirrell in the greenhouse, talking to his plants.

Quirrell: At least my flowers need me... And now I can water them with my *sob* tears...

*He cries over the plant, magical music plays. A voice calls out from nowhere*

Voice: *Casual* Hey Qwirrel??

Quirell: *Looking around wildly* What... who said that!? *Quirrell pulls his wand out of his robes* Potter?? You won’t get away with this you know...

Voice: Oh Quirrell... My Sqwirrilly Qwirrilly Quirrell...

Quirrell: *Still searching for the source of the voice* What- Who’s there... How do you know my name?

Voice: *Offended* Quirrell! It’s me!! You know me!!!

Quirrell: No I most certainly do not!! Show yourself stranger!!!

Voice: *Super offended* Quirrell!!! It’s me... We’re... *struggling*... I’m your... *Dawning realisation* Wait... Where the [censored] am I?

Quirrell: This isn’t funny! I’m a prefect, you know... I can-

Voice: *Incredulous* Prefect??... Quir... Oh [censored] not again!

Quirrell: What do you mean not again... Who are you?

Voice: It’s a long story... a long, long story. You’d really have to watch the plays to understand.

Quirrell: Well... Tell me where you are at least!

*Joe Walker sticks his head through a hole in the face of a large sunflower*

Flowermort: *Sighing* I’m here, Quirrell.

Quirrell: B... Wh... *Light headed* Oh my Wizard God!

*Quirrell crosses himself and falls to the floor in a dead faint*


End file.
